A New Perspective
by jiji-writer
Summary: Oliver has always considered Felicity as the friend he never deserved, nonetheless a friend. After he saves Felicity during the destruction of the glades, will his resolve to just be a friend remain? And what about Laurel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Oliver held back the tears that were stinging his eyes as Tommy quickly slipped away.

"You were the best friend any man could ask for." He said as he squeezed Tommy's cold and lifeless hand. He had never expected this when the day started out, that his best friend in the whole world would die. That morning in the back of his mind, he had seen himself save the glades and then have a nice dinner with Laurel and Tommy.

Everything was different now. He had failed his city….and his friend.

His cell phone rang. He pulled it out quickly, sensing his day was about to get worse. It was Felicity. His heart began to beat faster.

"Hello….Oliver…..the building…its caving in." He could hear the fear and terror in her voice. "Hold on tight, Felicity. I'm gonna get you outta there….." Felicity cut him short. "Listen to me. I doubt I'm going to make it….." There was a short silence and he could hear the terrifying rumbling and shaking in the background. He heard her stifle a cry. "…I want you to know that you did your best and none of this is your fault. What has happened and what happens is not your fault. I am so glad I was able to work with you to make this city a better place. And Oliver I …."

She was cut off as a rock hit her head and she fell unconsciously to the ground. "Hello! Hello! Felicity….." He shouted desperately. His mind began to whirl. No! He wasn't going to lose another person he cared about in one day. He gave Tommy one more glance and bounded out of the building. There was total devastation everywhere as he ran like a demented man towards his father's old factory. He called Diggle on his ear piece.

"Hey Oliver, I was wondering where…"

"Get Laurel to safety, make sure she goes by the hospital….Felicity is trapped, I have to get her."

There was a momentary silence on the other end, "Bring her home Oliver."

"I will."

* * *

Felicity was sprawled on the floor when Oliver arrived. The ceiling had already began to crumble. Suddenly it came down around her. Oliver felt his heart jump to his throat. Had he just lost her? He quickly began to remove the debris and rocks as he tried to remove any negative thoughts from his mind. He finally got to her, but she was pretty mashed up. She had some pretty nasty bruises and a big bump on her head. He checked her pulse. She was still alive! He sighed in relief.

He picked her up quickly and carried her out of the building. She was still unconscious and he prayed fervently that she would make it. She may have had a pulse but it was weak. She was slowly slipping away. There was a terrifying sound as the hall factory came down behind them.

He called Diggle again on his earpiece again. "Diggle, call an ambulance. We need help. She needs a hospital asap." There was a sharp click as he cut the call. He put her down gently and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Stay with me, Felicity. I can't lose you. You are too much of a good friend to me….I can't bear to lose another one." He whispered sadly.

He heard the siren of the ambulance approaching. He carried her to the ambulance and handed her over. The attendants watched him warily and he kept his head down to ensure no one saw his face. He spoke to one of the attendants with his modulator on, "Make sure the driver drives like hell to that hospital." The attendant nodded nervously and got into the back of the ambulance.

He watched anxiously as the ambulance sped away.

All around him was devastation. He balled his fists as he thought of all the innocent lives that had been lost, all the homes destroyed, the livelihoods of people destroyed and the families separated. All this was as a result of the undertaking, and the worst part was that there was a bigger picture. There was still so much to the undertaking.

He shook his head. At that moment he needed to go be with the people he cared about. He began to make his way to the Queen Mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter even though it was short. This story is actually my first fanfic ever! Yaay me! J So you'll have to forgive any mistakes I make, I'm still in the Fanfiction nursery. Thank you for the reviews, they inspired me to continue writing. Keep posting those reviews and don't be afraid to post any ideas you may have for this story. I would highly appreciate it. This chapter is longer at least as the story begins to take off. Otherwise enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! **

Chapter 2

Felicity opened her eyes slowly. The white walls around her caused her head to throb. She looked around the room. It suddenly hit her that she was alive. But how? A pretty brunette nurse came into the room.

"Good morning, Miss Smoak. You are finally up!" she said cheerily.

"Finally up? How long have I been sleeping?"Felicity asked curiously. The nurse giggled as she checked her fluids. "Honey, you've been out for 4 days…you are lucky to be alive, we honestly didn't think you'd make it." Felicity stared at the brunette in pure shock. Four days! She touched her head. There was a slight swelling.

"You had a nasty bump from a serious concussion when you were brought in…" the nurse began, then she said in a hushed tone, "….the Hood saved your life. You are so lucky! Do you know how I've always fantasized of being rescued by a dashing super hero….wait! Did you see his face? Is he handsome….."

Felicity chuckled. She already liked this nurse. She sighed. Of course the hood was handsome. He was the most handsome man she had ever met. She shook her head. Oliver was a friend and that was all he was ever going to be. She looked up to the nurse. "I didn't get to see his face, I was unconscious by then." The nurse sighed sadly. She finished checking her vitals and began to make her way to the door. "I should probably tell him you are awake."

"Who?"

The nurse left the room and almost immediately Oliver stepped in. he slowly came and stood by her bedside. He smiled warmly. "Welcome to the land of the living." Felicity smiled back. She quickly noticed the dark rings around his eyes, probably from lack of sleep. She felt sorry for him. He probably hadn't been sleeping, beating himself over not saving the glades. "Oliver Queen, when was the last time you slept?"

"Its not easy to sleep when your friend is battling for her life in hospital." His expression was serious and he looked straight at her. Felicity couldn't help and smile at the thought of having someone who cared about her like that. "Rumour has it that the hood saved my life. I owe it to him…I heard you know him. Could you tell him I'm grateful?" He chuckled. "He knows." There was a comfortable silence between them.

"Oh my! Oliver you shouldn't be here…you should be with your family. Thea, Moira….." Felicity began, but he interrupted her. "I'm here by choice, Felicity. Thea is ok, she's at the mansion with you know who. My mum….well, I've been seeing her everyday now. She's been under holding awaiting trial together with Malcom and some other members of the Undertaking…." She held his hand supportively. It couldn't be easy having to deal with all of that. "Oliver, how have you truly been?"

He looked at her and she could see his unspoken heartache. "What happened?" Oliver pulled his hand away and walked over to the window. His face was expressionless and his stance stoic. "Tommy died." He said flatly. Felicity closed her eyes. Her heart was feeling for this man who seemed to carry the world's burdens on his shoulder. He turned abruptly. "I should go. Diggle will be coming by and when the hospital releases he'll be taking you to the Queen Mansion. There's no way you are staying home alone….well at least until you've got your strength back. " Before she could object he had already walked out the door. She sighed.

Laurel watched Oliver quickly exit one of the hospital rooms and bound out of the hospital and onto his bike. She was just leaving her dad's room. In fact she was going to call Oliver and tell him that her father had been caught in a crossfire early that morning, getting shot in the leg. Good thing it was nothing too serious. Curiosity got the better of her and she found herself making her way towards the room he had left so hurriedly. She opened the door slowly and walked in. It was the quirky blonde she had seen at the club. The first thing she noticed was how pretty she still looked even though she was quite mashed up. She felt a lump in her throat.

Felicity turned as she heard someone walk in. What was Laurel doing in her room? She stared at her in surprise .

"Umm…hi Laurel! You are in my room…well, the hospital room. Have you…umm..come to see me? Well, that's a surprise, we aren't friends…not that I don't want us to be friends, we can…all I'm trying to say is I'm surprised you're here."

"Hi." Laurel said slowly. She went into the room fully. "Did Oliver tell you I was in the hospital?"

"No." Laurel shifted uncomfortably. "Actually my dad is in the hospital. He was hurt in a cross-fire today. I was leaving his room when I saw him leave this room hurriedly. He looked upset." Felicity chuckled, leaving Laurel surprised. "Oh! And you came to find out why," Felicity became serious, "let's just say he's dealing with a lot…..like the death of his best friend." Laurel turned away. She was still trying to come to terms with Tommy's death. Her eyes began to become misty. Felicity held her hand. "I'm sorry for your lose. I know you loved him. You'll heal eventually." Laurel nodded quickly.

"I should go. There have been so many cases and lawsuits these last four days. I should head to the office." She headed to the door. "I hope you get better….."

"Felicity….Felicity Smoak."

"I hope you get better Felicity." With that she left.

Oliver wanted to get away. Alienate himself from everything. His first instinct was to punch something and he was about to turn and go to the arrow cave when it hit him that there was no arrow cave anymore. He was now riding his motor bike aimlessly through the streets. He desperately needed to clear his mind. He turned the next corner and headed to the cemetery.

He left his bike by a tree and made his way towards the grave surrounded by fresh roses. He stared at the gravestone sadly.

_Tommy Merlin. _

_1984-2013. _

_May his soul rest in eternal peace._

Tommy had been buried the day before. He felt a tear roll down his left cheek. He laughed sarcastically. He couldn't remember the last time he cried . Well, today may just be the day, he thought to himself. He let the tears fall freely and he didn't care if there was anyone who saw him at that moment. "I'm so sorry I let you down." He stood there for a couple more minutes. He had made a resolve. He was going to expose the Undertaking so as to avenge the people of the glades and Tommy. He needed the team back together. He could already feel a sense of calm descend on him. But first Felicity would have to get better and get her strength back and he was going to make sure she did comfortably.

He took out his phone and called Diggle. "Hey man! You've been quiet. How have you been?" Diggle began in a gentle voice. "I'll be okay."Oliver answered truthfully. "How's Felicity? I'm on my way to the hospital to see her.."

"She's awake. In fact she's being discharged today. Do me a favour. Pick her up and take her to her place to pick some clothes then bring her to the mansion so that I can monitor her from there. The doctor said she'd need a lot of rest and care."

"Sure thing Oliver. I'll meet you then at the mansion. We need to talk."

"Sure." Oliver cut the phone and walked over to his bike. He took one glance around and rode like lightning to the mansion.


End file.
